ABC
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: They were meant to be each other's constant companion. They were born to be each other's sweetheart. Each letter means something to them. A, B, C. A collection of 26 Skye/Fitz drabbles. One for every letter.
1. A is for Admittance

Right. This is long overdue. I am a massive Skitz shipper, as you must be, if you are reading this.

Every chapter of this collection will correspond to a letter of the Alphabet. So there will be 26. For now.

I would like to thank Caitlin51 for giving me the assurance that there are other Slitz fans out in the AoS universe. And yeah.

I would love reviews! I love reviews XD And I'm taking requests for drabbles, if you want anything in particular.

But for now... This is set after the Season 1 finale. Obviously AU.

* * *

A is for Admittance 

"Please don't leave." Skye murmured, clutching his hand and stroking back a few curls off his forehead. "Please, Leo, please just do this for me."

Leo didn't answer. To be honest, Skye didn't expect him to. From what the doctor had said to her, to the whole team, Leopold Fitz had been underwater, without any oxygen, for long enough that he might...

He might...

Not wake up again.

As soon as she had a chance, Skye had ran, with Couson, and Triplett, and May, to Fitz's bedside.

The face of the young engineer, so pale and slack, lying in the starched bed with the crisp white sheets that smelled like detergent, made Skye's mind and blood boil.

_How fucking dare him._

_Ward._

_The bastard._

_She would crush his fucking skull._

Skye had been so wrong about everything, she thought that Grant Ward was her love, the man that gave her what she wanted, even if she didn't need it.

Not the engineer. Not the man that was too soft to admit his feelings to Skye. The man that was locked in the lab with Simmonds, half of a team.

As she sat by his bed, detecting the smell of Leo's cologne (some kind of Scottish scent), Skye remembered.

The time.

The times.

"Are you okay?"

Skye looked up suddenly, meeting Jemma's eyes in shocked silence. Then she nodded, once up, once down.

The young scientist walked further into the room, looking at the slack face of her best friend with sadness in her eyes. "He said." Jemma began, in a thick and choked voice, brushing what suspiciously looked like tears away from her eyes. "He said, before we... Before the crate blew, that he loves you Skye."

"I know." Skye answered hollowly.

"Not just like that." Jemma continued, tears leaking again, too fast for her to mop up. "He _loves you,_ Skye."

Skye let out a sob, curling her knees up to her chest and clutching Leo's hand harder than ever. She thought that he squeezed back for a second, but then the illusion was gone and she was back with his limp, cold, empty body.

Breathing. But he wasn't there.

"I love you too." Skye sobbed, feeling Jemma place a hand on her shoulder. "God, Leopold Fitz, I love you too..."


	2. B is for Banana

**Mega thanks (a BUSload... Hee hee) to Tonisa san Frella Sherlolly, DarkseidAlex, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and MelodyPond77!**

**This is literally the best initial response I have ever had to a Multichapter story. Ever. Special thanks to DarkseidAlex for the brilliant ideas I have been handed.**

**Here you go. You all get a lanyard XD**

B is for Banana

"I want a monkey."

Skye looked up, in complete surprise, and watched as Fitz walked around the lab table, over to where she was looking through the files Jemma had recovered from HYDRA.

He hadn't even looked up when Skye had walked in, and as a result Skye had assumed that Fitz was...

Preoccupied.

"And... And they... Eat..." Fitz clicked his fingers a few times (what was the word?) but then Skye jumped in, right before he could grab the word that was sitting on his tongue.

"Bananas."

"Y-yes, that." Fitz was stuttering even more now, and he shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them trembling. "D-do you like bananas?"

Skye closed the lid of her laptop, with a snap that echoed in the silence that had settled between them both. Then she smiled, hesitantly, and traced the logo on the computer absent-mindedly.

"You're the monkey here, not me." She laughed, slightly awkwardly. Skye had avoided Fitz in the last few weeks, firstly due to his... His condition, and then because she was simply busy.

Fitz made a brief attempt of a smile, and tapped the desk, trying to get his thoughts stirring again. "Do you- do you want to..." He began, but the words were gone. "Get some... After-breakfast before-dinner..."

"Lunch?" Skye suggested, with a smile. "I'd love to."

"Good!" Fitz perked up, before his smile dropped. "No, I mean... Better. Great!"

"Come on then." Skye said softly. "Mack makes awesome banana pancakes."


	3. C is for Courage

Thank yous for DarkseidAlex, MelodyPond77, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and Tonisa zan Frella Sherlolly! Sorry this took so long.

Especial thanks to DarkseidAlex, who gave me the prompt and idea 'C is for Courage'!

I can also reveal that next chapter is 'D for Doctor Who'!

C is for Courage

Skye ran.

She was running away from Coulson, away from the big, scary black folder and towards... Well, that was the question, wasn't it?

"You okay Skye?" Jemma caught her, just as the hacker entered the lab. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"Oh, it's okay." Skye laughed, brushing her hair out of her face. "I was just looking for Leo. Do you know where he is?"

Jemma noted the use of her best friend's first name with a hidden smile, and just nodded. "He's with Mack, in the garage."

"Thanks." Skye flashed Jemma a smile, before running back out of the lab again.

Leo was on his own in the garage when Skye got to him. He looked up in surprise, his eyes widening when the normally well-composed girl doubled over, and her eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Are you okay Skye?" He asked, placing a hand on the hacker's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Coulson." Skye gasped, straightening up. "He... My first solo mission..."

Leo sighed inwardly - she would be fine, why was she worrying? - and slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It felt oddly... Comforting. Right. Leo could smell the shampoo Skye used (cranberry and apple) and he couldn't help but imagine her in the shower, washing and rinsing her hair, the water trickling down her naked body...

He knew he was flushing red. So Leo cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed. "You'll be fine." He said softly, unable to get rid of the mental picture of Skye in the shower. "I... I know you will."

"What if I screw up?" Skye sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What if I blow my cover? What will AC think of me then-"

"Skye." Leo said, just loudly enough to break through Skye's constant chanting. "Look, Skye, I... I... I-I-I..."

He went red again, especially as Skye looked straight at him. "Leo." She said, completely seriously.

_Just say it._

"I know you'll be fine." Leo sighed. "Look..." He searched in his pockets for a few moments, before finding what he was looking for. "Sleepy." He explained, holding up the D.W.A.R.F. "Just... You know, take it for... Courage?"

"You're giving me... Sleepy." Skye said, blinking rapidly. "You're. Giving. Me. Sleepy."

Leo smiled weakly (her eyes were so adorable) and nodded slowly. "Like I just said... Just for courage."

"Why not 'for luck'?" Skye asked, after a pause. "That's what most people say."

"B-before my D-Dad died..." Leo began, a little shakily, but the words flowed easily. "He used to give me little things. Screwdrivers, spanners, nuts and bolts... Then, after h-h-he gave them t-to me, he used to say 'for courage'."

Skye bit her lip, and looked down at the D.W.A.R.F. in her palm. "Thank you." She murmured, closing her fingers around it. "It'll give me courage."

"Yeah." Leo managed a small smile. "Good luck, Skye."


	4. D is for Doctor Who

Thank you to DarkseidAlex, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, Geeekyfandoms, MelodyPond77, AvengersShieldBellatrixWhovian (x3!) and zejaykay.

So it was the premiere of the second half of season 2 for Britain on Friday night, and SKITZ FEELS I JUST DON'T HAVE WORDS

Oh, and... Um, sorry for the delay.

* * *

D is for Doctor Who

"Come on..." Leo pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Doctor Who is British, I'm not." Skye sighed. "I have some work to do Leo..."

"But it's date night." Leo blinked, trying on his 'puppy dog eyes' for size. "And last week you made me watch Mean Girls with you..."

"Mean Girls," Skye began. "Is a staple film, like the health foods May insists on having on the BUS at all times."

"Just watch it." Leo sighed. "There's a guy with odd hair in the lead for three seasons or so-"

Skye's head jerked up. "Hot?"

Leo shifted, a little uncomfortably, and shrugged. "Jemma thinks he is." He eventually decided upon.

"Jemma's the one seeing Trip." Even so, Skye was pacified as she nodded reluctantly, with a little enthusiasm. "Okay then." She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "See ya at seven then!"

"Bring popcorn!" Leo called after her.

oOo

Under strict instructions to come to the main living area of the BUS only when it was seven pm and not a moment before, Skye pushed open the door of her bunk.

Dangling her bag of popcorn from one hand, she stepped out into the corridor and pushed her door shut again. The expeditions of a mad-haired alien (no matter how hot he may be) didn't interest her, but Leo - as he had said - had struggled through Mean Girls with her.

So she managed to walk towards the living room without pulling any overly disgusted faces. As she got closer, she could hear synth music playing on loop on top of a few vrooping noises.

It was... An interesting contrast.

"Knock knock?" Skye called, moving into the doorway.

"Skye!" Jemma said, with a large grin. She jumped to her feet, tugging Skye into the room and placing her on the sofa, next to Leo, who grinned as well. "Just give me a second, I just need to find the remote..."

"It's great!" Leo insisted, making an awkward move to put his arm around Skye's shoulders.

Skye rolled her eyes fondly, grabbing his arm and placing it around her shoulders herself, looking up just long enough for her to raise her eyebrows.

"Let's see how hot this guy actually is." She said in anticipation, as Jemma pressed play.

"Not right now," Jemma corrected. "We're going from the start of Season One."

"Oh." Skye said, dejectedly, her eyes flickering to the screen as a blonde girl walked into a basement. "Is this other guy hot?"

Leo pouted, but he needn't have worried as the only thing Skye could do when she caught her first glimpse of Christopher Eccleston was laugh at his ears.

oOo

"NO!" Skye almost screamed, as Rose fell through the wall. "NOT ROSE!"

"It's okay," Leo patted her shoulder awkwardly. "We'll see her ag-"

"No spoilers." Jemma said sternly, eyes still glued to the screen. "We still need to get through Seasons Three and Four."

Skye picked up the remote and pressed pause. Then she stood up, turning to Jemma and Leo with slightly teary eyes. "What have you done?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked, feigning ignorance.

"I hated Doctor Who yesterday, and now I'm crying over Rose!" Skye said testily, wiping her eyes. "What have you done to me?"

"Ah," Leo began, biting his bottom lip. "That's... Not us."

"There's a clinical term," Jemma smiled. "We call it 'Whovianism'."

"Oh." Skye had calmed down now, so she allowed herself to be pulled back onto the sofa by Leo, who this time put his arm around her himself.

"Does this mean you'll come to WhoCon in cosplay with us?" Leo queried, trying to hide his excitement.

"Let her get up to Capaldi first." Jemma cut across Leo with a smile, pressing play again.

Skye snuggled up to her boyfriend, allowing herself a little laugh as the woman appeared spontaneously in the TARDIS, shocking the Doctor out of his skin.

"Thanks." She said quietly, so not to disturb the opening credits of yet another story.

"Not just for Brits, is it?" Leo grinned, pecking Skye on the forehead. "I told you so."

Skye pulled a face, lazily throwing a piece of popcorn at him. "No you didn't." She contradicted.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did." Leo corrected, his accent getting a little thicker.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Both of you, be quiet!" Jemma complained. "Just because Trip refused to do this doesn't give you two license to... To flirt through David Tennant being sexy!"

After that, Leo and Skye shut up, but not after Skye reached up to kiss him.


	5. E is for Eeyore

**This one is short. But anyway! Thank you to Ella the owl with amber eyes, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, Tentzubasa and Jazmin Cruz for your reviews!**

E is for Eeyore

"Why do you own an Eeyore bra?"

Skye's head jerked up quickly, and she quickly shut the lid of her laptop. "What are you talking about?" she tried to bluff, but Leo was blushingly insistent.

She sighed, flopping backwards onto her bed, and shrugged. "I just like Eeyore." she guessed blindly. "And why are you even in here?"

"C-Coulson..." Skye didn't have to look up to know that today was a bad day. "Damn, I just can't..."

"It's okay Leo." Skye smiled slightly. "I just saw Mack going past - maybe he needs some help with something, or-"

"Okay, Skye, I lied." Leo sighed, sitting down on a clear area, free from clothes, bras or otherwise.

Skye knew what was coming next, and she closed her eyes, bunching her fists up to stop her hands shaking. "Leo, there's nothing wrong-"

"I still blame myself," Leo insisted, walking over to her and unclenching her left hand, checking on the cuts. "I shouldn't have reacted, so... So..."

Her other hand slipped around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, their lips meeting. "That doesn't matter." Skye murmured, pushing him away slightly with her good hand.

"I might not be able to cover for you a second time," Leo admitted, a little distracted from their proximity to one another, but otherwise okay. "So... J-just be careful."

"I have an Eeyore bra Leo," Skye managed a measured smile. "I'll be fine."


	6. F is for Foam

**Hey again! Thank you especially to Ella the owl with amber eyes, who gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**Then to AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, Jazmin Cruz, MelodyPond77, Gershwin073, DarkseidAlex and finally to the Guest reviewer - I have taken that on board, but that chapter was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing, I don't think they thought it through.**

**Right. I have a favour I'd like to ask you all. I recently started a new AoS story, not a Skitz one BUT HANG ON! I wanted to try something new, and I would love it if you popped along and read it. It's Fitz/OC (But it will be a while until they get together) and I would love some more reviews. Please?**

**Thanks XD**

F is for Foam

She just wanted a nice cup of coffee. Was that so hard to get?

Apparently, as the kitchen of the top secret SHIELD base that the team were occupying seem to have turned into a den of debauchery.

Skye winced at the images being supplied to her in her mind and resisted the urge to go to May in the hopes that she could knock her out. At least then she wouldn't be able to think straight and thus, the memory would fade.

"You alright Skye?"

Ah, Lance Hunter. Always the gentleman. Never one to speak seriously, either.

"I'm fine," she didn't bother with a 'hello' or a 'hey'. She lived with him, she saw him every day. 'Hello' seemed a little inappropriate when only last night the guy in front of her had stuck carrot sticks up his nostrils.

"I was about to go and get some coffee," Lance continued, leaning on the wall (he probably thought it looked cool). "Do you-"

"Don't go in there," Skye recommended sharply, shaking her head quickly.

Lance raised an eyebrow, before nodding knowingly. "Ah..." he trailed off. "So... No coffee?"

"They're right in front of the coffee tin,"

Lance shuddered, but tipped an imaginary hat to Skye. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "For saving me from those horrors."

Skye laughed. "No problem," she glanced behind Lance, towards the labs.

"Going to visit Leo?" Lance teased, smirking at the glare Skye gave him. "Okay, okay! I'll leave you and lover boy alone."

Skye chose to ignore Lance - he wasn't worth her exertion. "I'll see you later," she said, before walking off with only a wave to send her colleague off on his way.

The lab was empty apart from Leo, and Skye knocked once on the glass before walking in.

"Have you seen Jemma?" was the first thing her boyfriend asked her.

"Trip," Skye said simply, walking over and standing next to Leo. "In front of the coffee tin."

Leo shuddered - he didn't like to think of his best friend engaging in saliva-exchanging sessions, no matter how much he partook in similar situations with Skye. "T-this is..." he trailed off, but Skye picked it up for him.

"Foam?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, some top-secret level four thing I'm not supposed to know about?"

Leo shook his head. "Just... Foam." he shrugged, tipping a translucent substance into the bubbles. "I'm trying to work... Work-out..."

Skye touched the foam with her finger, watching it wobble around for a second before return to it's earlier position. "Very nice," she complimented, giving the end of her finger a wary sniff. "Did you use May's shampoo?"

"It was the only one I could find!" Leo insisted, going a little pink. "I was... Oh, no, that's-"

Skye turned back to the pile of foam, her eyes narrowing, just in time to get a face full of the stuff as it bubbled, and melted, before finally exploding in their faces in a mess of strawberry-scented foam.

Neither of them spoke. Leo wiped a bit of it out of his eye, and Skye wiped her hand on the desk.

Slowly, they turned to face each other. Skye cracked the first grin, and then Leo began to laugh.

Soon they were both laughing, Skye wiping tears off her face and Leo leaning against the desk. "That," Skye said, through her giggles. "Was the best experiment ever."

Leo nodded, but he suddenly stopped dead. "May's going to kill me," he said, his eyes widening.

"Shit..." Skye looked around at the mess they had made. "Umm... Do you have a bucket, maybe a mop?"

"The mop!" Leo exclaimed quickly. "The one with the... Erm,"

"Oh gosh," Skye giggled. "You screamed at it."

"It's not funny!" Leo insisted. "I will get you one of these days!"

Skye looked down at the foam-monster, and then back up at Leo, an idea forming in her mind.

"Never mind me," she began. "Do you think we can get AC with this?"


	7. G is for Girlfriend

**Thank you so much to my reviewers and followers and favouriters because I love you all! So much. Thanks for showing me that the Skye/Fitz pairing was not just me in a sea of Fitzsimmonds.**

**I'm going to start a longer Skitz story very soon, so I hope you'll all review and follow that when it's up :)**

**Ellie xxx**

G is for Girlfriend

It all started when they built a pillow fort in the living room.

Skye wasn't even sure why, or how, they were building up the cushions and blankets and pillows, but they were, and the expression of almost childlike fascination on Leo's face made her heart beat that little bit faster.

Was it odd that Leo's childish mannerisms were the ones that endeared him to her? She hoped not.

"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed, as he clambered in through the side, between Jemma's Hello Kitty blanket and Skye's SpongeBob towel. "Come on!"

Skye didn't miss a beat. No sooner had she investigated the interior was she being pulled next to her boyfriend. Her bum landed rather painfully on the carpet, but she didn't bring it up.

"This is," she laughed. "Pretty cool, I'll give you that."

"Pretty cool?" Leo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_Pretty cool_? Skye - I used to blueprints of the B.U.S. to construct this! It's a work of art!"

Skye eyed Coulson's 'secret' Captain America blankie, and raised an eyebrow. But it was impossible to argue with Leo at the best of times, and currently he was sending her a look with the biggest puppy dog eyes you could imagine.

"It's awesome," she relented, finally, raising her arms in mock surrender. "It's awesome, laddie!" Skye added, in her best (most terrible) Scottish accent.

"That's terrible," Leo rolled his eyes. "You were the worst fake girlfriend ever, just so you know."

"What about me as a real girlfriend?"

"I dunno, I'll have to think about it..."

"Come _on_ Leo..."

"I'm biased."

Skye could feel his breath on her neck now. He had been delightfully awkward to begin with, holding open doors and wiping his palms on his trousers every few minutes.

Maybe that was why she had never actually kissed him.

This time, Leo didn't pull away, and neither do she. Skye just sat there, her heart hammering in her throat. Was he really going to... _Kiss her?_

It seemed like he was having second thoughts though, because the ticklish feeling on her neck didn't move, or even shift. Skye fought the urge to roll her eyes - she was perfectly aware that Leo was a newbie to all of these feelings, but wasn't it a bit... Excessive?

Skye couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh, come on," she sighed, before wrenching her head to one side and grabbing Leo's chin in her left hand, resting her right hand on his shoulder.

She wanted dearly to smash her face onto his, but she made do with a feather-light kiss that left her heart racing. It was just as awkward as she remembered her first kiss being, but it felt real this time.

Her eyes flickered shut before she could stop them. Her grip tightened on Leo's shoulder. Her breathing sped up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, after she had regained her speech. Leo seemed to be stuck, like a broken record, his eyes staring at hers.

"...yes," he said, after a while. A blush rose to his face, like he had just realised what had occurred. "I... Skye... I..."

"What are you two doing?"

Skye jumped out of her skin as Ward ripped open the blankets that had been pinned at the top of the fort. Her S.O. looked from his trainee, to Leo, and back again, before he realised what had happened.

"What's the date?" he checked his watch quickly, before muttering a curse under his breath. "Dammit, that means I have to pay Jemma twenty..."

"You were taking bets?" Leo blurted, his face the perfect picture of disbelief. "On us?"

On any normal day, Leo would be mortified, running after Ward, praying him not to tell the whole plane. But...

Rather than worry, he chose to lean in and press his lips against Skye's again.


End file.
